Innocence
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Tired of being called uptight, and not living up to everyones expectations Prim agrees to let loose for one day, by agreeing to hang with the older crowd. At first Prim takes it as a chance to prove herself, but what she doesn't realize that 24 hours later she will have lost a lot more than her innocence. Deals with drugs, drinking and other mature content. Kind of AUish.
1. Chapter 1

Prim's POV

Going to sleep is easy, waking up is the hard part. Not knowing what will happen next is normal, but today it's taken to a new extreme. I have to prove that I'm not as uptight as they think I am, after today they will look up to me. Katniss was a bad ass, she won the Hunger Games, won the rebellion, and now is living a dream life with Peeta, leaving me in district 12. Everyone expects me to be like her, but I'm not my sister, though the only way to not be a target anymore is to get through today. The question I face is how do I prove myself. I ponder over the question as I leave my house and begin to walk to school.

Halfway through my journey I get stopped by Glimmer and Clove, two of the girls coming today.

"Where the hell do you think your going, why do you have your books?" Clove asks as if I did something wrong.

"Um to school, I thought we were meeting up after." I answer not sure why the two of them burst out laughing.

"Your more of a loser than I thought, were ditching school moron," Glimmer tells me, as if I have already failed. Clove takes my books and throws them in the trash, "If your going to hang with us you should know that we don't go to school." I nod in response and follow the two over to the rest of the group.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask the group hoping one of them will actually answer. Their group is composed of mostly nineteen and twenty year olds, a few younger but only one girl my age. Posy Hawthorne, we used to be close but she changed after hanging with the older crowd, and stopped talking to me, she gives me a slight wave and though I don't get an answer, we all start walking and I move closer to the 14-year-old.

We don't talk, just walk in silence with the rest of the group, though I still have no clue as to where we are going. Suddenly Cato, one of the older members at twenty, stops moving and for some reason we all stop with him.

"So Prim, have you ever had a drink," a clearly drunk Marvel asks. I shake my head in response, I have seen Haymitch and I have no intention of ever becoming like him. They all look at me strangely,

"Tisk tisk Prim, no wonder you're so tense, one sip and I promise you'll feel better," Clove says while starting towards the bar, nudging me to follow. I begin to shake my head, knowing that it's not a good idea, but my feet answer for me, as the carry me into the bar behind Posy. Clove and Glimmer immediately run up to the counter and start flirting heavily with the bartender. He seems to like the attention and starts to hand out drinks, free of charge. Glimmer lips meet his as he starts to kiss her as if expecting a reward for giving a bunch of underage kids free drinks.

I look up and see that everyone's drink is either empty, or close to empty, though mine is still full. Cato comes over to me and whispers seductively into my ear,

"Drink up." Reluctantly I move the drink closer to my lips, gagging at the smell, though not wanting to seem weak I take in a large gulp. The taste isn't as bad as I thought it would be, and I finish the rest of the drink fairly quickly. Cato pats my back, "Nice even I couldn't chug a glass my first time, you want another?" I nod, and he returns seconds later two more drinks in his hands.

When I can't remember how much I have taken in, we leave the bar, and though it takes me a minute I realize that Glimmer is missing.

"Wait," I slur. "Where's Glimmer?" Cato smiles,

"Don't worry she'll be here soon she's just paying for our drinks." I nod thinking she will be here soon, though when she doesn't return I get nervous,

"Um shouldn't she be back by now," I question not sure if my confusion is from the alcohol or from my lack of knowledge.

"I don't know it depends what she's doing to him," a deeper look of confusion clouds my face which makes Cato shake his head. "Don't tell me that your that naïve." When the real meaning of his words click, I make a face of disgust wrinkling my nose in the process, especially since I am pretty sure that the bartender was at least 15 years older than her. "Hey she does what she has to do, sometimes you have to pay a price." Though still completely disgusted, especially at the fact he seems completely cool about the entire situation. I return my face to normal, and stop talking before I do something else uncool.

Glimmer catches up to us a few minutes later, even though she doesn't say a word, and tries to act like everything is okay, I can tell that something is wrong. I try to find out if she's okay but she shrugs me off, and as I don't get an answer an erie feeling washes over me. After a few moments of silence, someone finally speaks up filling the empty void we are all surrounded by.

"So," Clove begins. "Where should we go next?"

**A/N So that's it for now... I hope that you like it, this story will involve a lot of peer pressure, and drinking and drugs, as well as some more mature content, I'm warning you now so please no hate later on.. Okay well please review. Thnx:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's POV

Lights glow in their eyes, marking the progression of a new idea.

"Why don't we go over to the hob, I'm out of cigarettes,'" Marvel speaks up before turning to me, "Besides I bet that Primmy here has never smoked before either" My face turns a dark shade of red, and though I attempt to hide it, I fail miserably, and they all burst out into a fit of giggles.

Marvel asks again and everyone nods in agreement, and even though I've never smoked, the alcohol has seemed to work at least enough to begin loosening me up, either that or it's prepared me enough to stop over thinking my choices and just have fun. I brace myself for the adventures of the day, still to come by taking in deep breaths, chilling me down. Deep in thought and chilling mode, it takes me a minute to realize that in front of me Cato is slowing down, making his way towards me.

"So I hope that whole thing with Glimmer isn't going to change your mind about hanging with us, becuase your pretty cool Prim." His answer and actions make me smile as he places his arm above my hip sending chills down my back. Different from any sensation that I've ever had, not bad just different. My eyes meet Cato's, and though I redirect my gaze instantly to cover my feelings, the reflection of his chocolate-brown eyes burned into my memory, makes my heart beat faster, and when his fingers lock with mine, and he pulls me aside from the rest of the group, a remarkable feeling, one that I can't explain, shoots though me.

"Hey, are you okay, you seem kind of out of it?" His cool voice rings through the crisp afternoon air. Snapping me back into reality, I nod my head, even though I'm not sure of what the question was exactly. He smiles so radiantly even the beams of the sun can't compare to it's brightness, "Good." I attempt a giggle, though it sounds more like a snort, and I walk faster, trying to escape the cause of my newfound humiliation.

We catch up with the rest of the group in only a few minutes, as they are to tipsy to walk in a straight line, let alone walk at a normal speed, and Glimmer nudges me in the ribs and whispers,

"Your terrible at this game, it's completely obvious that you like him." I blush, not bothering about being discrete, I've never been one to hide my feelings very well.

"So what if I do," I ask, questioning why it's any of her business in the first place.

"Lets just say that Clove will fucking kill you, she's already claimed him as her own, and unless you're looking for a death sentence I wouldn't get Clove angry, I give her one thing, that girl is damn good with knifes." Glimmer smiles at the flash of terror that flies across my face. "I'm just kidding chill Prim," she finishes, though not in a convincing tone causing me to raise my eyebrow, getting a vivid mental picture of what I'm sure Clove would do to me, when a new question pops up.

"But she was just flirting with that bartender earlier, if they are dating why didn't he stop her," I respond more confused than I was before

"I never said that Cato knows she called dibs on him, but once she can get out of this hell hole of district 12, she has made it quite clear that if he won't go willingly than she will literally kidnap him." I choke back a laugh at Clove's stalker-like persistence.

"That's a little much though, don't you think," I ask, though completely aware of what Clove will do to get what she wants.

"Well that's Clove for you," Glimmer responds ending our conversation, though a million other questions flowing through my head, are waiting to burst out. I've always known Clove was a little crazy, but I never thought it was to this extreme. Normally if someone was talking about kidnapping their crush I would take it as a joke, but with Clove anything is possible, or at least I imagine it would be.

Thinking with a high level of alcohol making its way through your body, doesn't really agree with me, so I decide to not worry about anything, just to sit back and watch to see what happens.

When we reach the hob, Marvel races up to one of the stands, pulling out a wad of cash spending it all on his cigarettes, blowing my mind as there must have been at least fifty dollars, but I guess when your rich you don't have to worry about managing money. The boys decide to look around so Glimmer, Clove, Posy, and I walk over to a small stand filled with different cosmetics. Glimmer and Clove exchange a mischievous glance, picking up sticks of black eyeliner, and a tube of mascara.

"If your going to hang with us, you mine as well look the part," Clove explains after noticing the cloud of confusion displayed on my face. I sit down on the curb, while Glimmer applies the dark makeup, Clove fumbles around with my hair, trying many different styles, when all of a sudden I hear an infuriated scream belted across the market place, and a terrified look magically appears on my face as I slowly open my black eyes.

**A/N Hey peoples... So how'd you like it? I don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon. (I have a huge science project** **with continuous essays for the next month...) Anyway please review and tell me how you like it and what else I should make them do... Thnx:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Prim's POV

Slowly I tilt my head backward at the sound of my sisters screech. Shit, I think softly, while Glimmer and Clove begin laughing hysterically. From the corner of my eye I see Katniss make her way over to us, each step she takes scaring me even more. I watch Peeta as he attempts to calm her down, but in the end not even he cool her flames. Scorching with anger she approaches me, making a scene as she screams in my face.

"Prim what the hell are you doing here, mom called saying that you weren't in school, and when I told her you weren't with me she had a panic attack, when did you start skipping school anyway," she asks in an attempted to calm down, but it somehow makes me angrier. If Katniss had skipped school no one would've cared, but I miss one day and they freaking crucify me.

"Maybe when I realized I was fucking sick of living in your shadow. I'm done being Katniss's sweet little sister," I spit at her face pissed, while hers turns crimson.

"Your seriously comparing yourself to me, I'm sorry for saving your life two years ago, and for leading the rebellion for an entire country because I love you, but I guess if it means you have to live in my shadow it's all terrible, so sorry Prim." She retalliates trying to get me to feel bad about my words. There isn't any guilt on my part though, maybe before I would've begged for forgivness, but I'm done being helpless. I step closer my words shaking as they escape my mouth,

"You never gave me a chance to do anything but sit around. Maybe I could've won, I could've done it Katniss, but you never believed in me, and in the end the only person that will get hurt it you." Her eyes narrow in, jaw clenched, she grabs my arm.

"Say goodbye to your friends Prim, because you will never see them again, your coming with us," she screams agrevated. I simpily shake my head and twist my arm until she relises it. Peeta steps closer creating a barrier between the two of us,

"Prim can you come over here with me for a second," showing my annoyence by rolling my eyes I find myself reluctantly nodding, Peeta won't do anything, nor will he yell at me, he's calmer than Katniss that's why the two of them work.

"I wont go back, she can't force me to do anything, I'm not going to let them push me around anymore." His blue eyes meet mine, and what in any other case would have been look of anger or agrivation, turns out to be a smile,

"You don't see it yet, but you are like Katniss, you too share the same intolerable stuborness, but all that will do is break you. Your sister still struggles from the conciquences of it, she knows she's losing you, but she has too much pride to let herself become weak, give it some time and she'll calm down. Losing your family is worse then losing your friends. True, my family was disfunctional, my mom beat me and my dad was too much of a coward to stick up for his children, but shutting them out of my life was one of the worst dicissions of my life, because as much as I hate them, I love them that much more, and now their gone. Don't lose the people you love over your pride," he turns to get up, leave me thinking, giving me the chance to contemplate my entire thought process.

"Damn your good," I whisper as his soft chuckle sounds through the crisp cool air. He extends his hand, but I don't take it. Smiling I laugh at their foolishness, "But I'm still better." With a smirk I find myself strutting away, walking towards a clapping audience of Glimmer, Clove, and Posy. "Glad you enjoyed the show, now can we get out of this hell hole, their kind of drowning the buzz..."

The same sparkle as before appears in their eyes, and even after a few hours I know that gleam too well.

"We'll now that you've proven yourself, it's time for your initiation ceremony." The same spark ignites in my own eyes as Glimmer beacons the guys, and I follow my new 'family' leaving the old one far behind.

**a/n Hey guys, sorry for such a late update but everything's been kind of crazy lately. Anyway no long A/N for today, hope you like the chapter, and please review. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza(Sorry if that's spelled wrong), or what ever holiday you and your families celebrate. Thank:D**


End file.
